Ce que racontent nos photos
by Lyalya.O
Summary: Quand les souvenirs s'effacent, quand le ciel devient plus sombre... Une simple photographie peut nous ramener en un temps qui nous semble perdu. Un simple cliché peut faire renaître des émotions que l'on croyait oubliées, nous rappeler ce que l'on avait oublié, symboliser tellement de choses. Nous ne laissons derrière nous que des images sur des bout de papier. Notre histoire.


**Hello ! Alors voilà un petit OS qui sera peut être suivit d'un autre suivant vos réactions et le temps que me laissera mon boulot. Cette idée m'est venue en retrouvant des photos au fin fond de mon ordinateur. Des photos auxquelles je tenais énormément mais qu'on oublie. Les revoir m'a forcément renvoyé à une certaine période, à certaines personnes et des émotions toutes particulières donc. Voilà le pourquoi du titre.**

 **On peut voir cet écrit comme une suite de Souvenirs pour un infime espoir. Je ne l'ai pas écrit dans cet objectif mais ma vision de ce couple est restée cohérente vis à vis de celle que j'avais avant donc on peut le percevoir ainsi. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Le bruit d'un cadre se brisant violemment sur le parquet retentit dans le vieil appartement, imposant un long silence. Un malaise et une tension remplissait l'atmosphère qui était pourtant le plus souvent, teintée de douceur et de taquinerie. Rares étaient devenues les fois où il s'emportait, tant physiquement que verbalement. Quitter l'Angleterre et la méfiance qu'il devait s'imposer l'avait apaisé. Plus serein, il avait enfin prit le temps de respirer calmement et sans contrôle permanent. Son visage avait gagné en délicatesse depuis qu'il n'avait plus à vivre comme un fugitif. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. En ce début de soirée, alors que le soleil avait déjà terminé sa course, une photo de mariage gisait sur le sol. Geste ravageur qui signifiait tellement plus que ce que l'homme blond n''imaginait. Cela aurait pu être une tasse, une bouteille de vin ou encore une lampe de chevet. Mais la dispute avait eu lieu dans le salon et les conséquences changeaient irrémédiablement. D'une main rageuse, il désigna les dégâts.

\- C'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on finisse ? Tu veux leur offrir une chance de nous détruire alors que nous sommes enfin en paix ?!

Sa voix dure résonna durant un trop long moment entre les murs. Agressant le cœur de sa femme. Une profonde fissure, départ d'une multitudes d'autres plus fines mais toutes aussi destructrices, séparait les deux protagonistes. Voilà ce qu'il pourrait advenir de leur couple. Lentement elle se baissa pour ramasser avec application l'objet qui avait subit la colère de son mari. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux, la peine et la colère que Drago put y lire le cloua sur place. Ses traits n'exprimaient qu'un affront. Elle ressentait ce geste comme un manque de respect pour ce qu'ils avaient sacrifier. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enfin réaliser qu'il venait de jeter le seul souvenir concret du jour de leur union. Le cliché avait été pris par des inconnus qui le leur avait ensuite fait parvenir. C'était lui qui leur avait demandé parce qu'elle méritait un peu plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Or mis les alliances, il n'y avait qu'une simple photo.

Ils s'étaient mariés sans témoin, sans ami et sans famille. Seulement dans l'intimité de leur amour, à la manière dont s'était écrite leur histoire. La brune portait une robe écrue aux manches longues et qui lui tombait juste sous le genoux. De simples escarpins de la même couleur, des cheveux coincés dans un chignon négligé, des perles aux oreilles et un bouquet de fleurs mauves. Elle n'avait rien d'une grande mariée et ils étaient loin du faste des mariages que les petites filles imaginent en lisant les contes de fées. Loin des traditions qu'imposait le rang de l'ancien serpentard. Pas de maquillage non plus, peut être du mascara, mais ce n'est pas en regardant l'image que l'on pouvait le deviner. A ces côtés, son mari ne portait qu'un costume sorcier noir des plus classiques qui transformait sa détermination en un sérieux peu commun. La blondeur unique de ses cheveux dont quelques mèches retombaient sur son front, donnait un aspect des plus magique à l'instant immortalisé. Seul son port de tête et ses traits fins trahissaient son origine. Ils étaient habillés comme le ferait tout un chacun pour se rendre a une célébration quelconque. Cependant c'était une chance du destin pour eux, un rêve enfin devenu accessible.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il te laisseront partir ? Ils seront tous là Harry, Ron, le Ministre, pourquoi suis-je invitée à ton avis ? Mais vas-y, part. Endosse le rôle du mangemort sans crainte et sois égoïste ! Si tu veux m'abandonner, il y a d'autre moyen que celui là.

Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de son propre sourire triste devant le grand miroir de leur chambre. Triste en ce si beau jour car elle aurait aimé avoir le soutien des gens qu'elle aimait, comme ce fut le cas pour Ginny par exemple. Elle était heureuse, il ne fallait pas en doutait, mais cette pointe de regret apparaissait quand même sur son visage. Émotion légitime qui laissait quand même un arrière goût de culpabilité dans le fond de sa bouche. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre était si inespéré. Alors elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était avancée, concentrée à marcher correctement avec des talons, le regard de l'homme qui l'attendait impatient sur elle. Une fois que le courage de relever la tête fut en elle, ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus que de raison. Il n'y avait plus que de la joie. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de sentiments transpercer dans chaque parcelle d'un seul homme. Tendrement il avait embrassé son front avant de lui murmurer des compliments dont elle ne saisissait même pas le sens.

Elle serra plus fort le papier glacé dans ses mains en prononçant ces mots. Pourquoi ne voulait il toujours pas partager ses erreurs. N'avait il toujours pas compris la signification des bagues qui ornaient leurs doigts ? Dès que quelque chose touchait de près ou de loin à son passé, il s'enfermait sur lui-même. Il redevenait froid et plus fier encore que d'habitude. Rien à voir avec la représentation qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. La jeune femme riait en essayant de cacher son visage rosit et ses yeux brillants contre le torse de Drago, trouvant sans doute stupide d'immortaliser cet instant par le photographe d'un autre couple. L'ancien serpentard la surplombait, une main sur sa taille et essayait de lui faire regarder l'objectif. Un sourire attendri ornait ses fines lèvres et un regard protecteur dominait le haut de cette chevelure caramel dompté pour l'occasion. Chaque mouvement transpirait le bonheur. Il n'y avait ni appréhension ni gêne. Ils se rendaient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient et s'en réjouissaient sans qu'aucune ombre ne plane sur eux. Ils étaient réellement vivants pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- C'est l'enterrement de ma mère ! La seule qui me savait vivant, je dois m'y rendre ! On parle de celle qui m'a donné la vie, qui a tout fait pour me protéger ! Et toutes ces personnes qui ne signifient rien y seront comme tu le dis si bien.

Sa voix trembla légèrement. C'était presque inaudible mais tellement révélateur de la colère et de la tristesse qui l'animaient à ce moment même. Il avait laissé la première femme de sa vie, pour lui donner une chance de vivre sans les préjugés de la société. Fatiguée, triste et à la limite de la dépression, elle était partie dans son sommeil selon la lettre de Potter. Une façon calme et paisible qui soulageait en quelque sorte son fils. Seul le fait de savoir que son enfant était vivant et en sécurité, l'avait tenue en vie. Il voulait simplement lui rendre un dernier hommage, déposer des hortensias sur sa tombe et lui raconter a quel point il avait trouvé la paix. Quelle honte et quels remords s'empareraient de lui s'il laissait des inconnus portait le deuil de celle qui avait sauvé celui qui avait survécu. Tous ces individus qui ne savaient rien d'elle... Et lui devait se terrer et laisser sa délicate âme subir des tourments même dans l'au-delà ? Impossible. Il se tenait là, au milieu du salon, les yeux dans le vide, les épaules affaissées et les points fermés. Les jointures blanchies sous la tension qui émanait de son corps, furent le signal d'alerte de Hermione. Doucement elle se rapprocha de lui et enveloppa avec précaution sa main de la sienne. Un geste trop rapide, trop brusque et il se recroquevillerai sur lui même instantanément. Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Plus de discussion. Plus d'espoir de sauver ce qu'ils avaient.

\- J'y vais sans toi ou alors on s'y rend ensemble. Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul. Je suis ta femme Drago, c'est aussi mon rôle de t'épauler, laisse moi faire ça...

Les deux billes couleur acier, tombèrent sur la photo dont le cadre était cassé. Un simple reparo suffirait à le remettre en état, mais il faudrait bien plus pour surmonter ce qui les attendait s'ils rentraient ensemble au pays. Le déchaînement médiatique, les questions indiscrètes, les accusations parfois à tort, les interrogatoires, la colère des proches de sa tendre épouse. Qui était-il pour lui faire endurer un autre malheur de plus ? Il ne le voulait pas, sauf que la lionne ne céderait pas et qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne pas pouvoir dire adieu convenablement à sa mère.

\- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux Hermione, pourquoi veux tu mettre en péril tout ce qu'on a réussit à construire ?

C'était de la résignation qui émanait de ses paroles. Soudainement, il y eu sa poigne de fer sur le bras fragile de sa femme. En totale contradiction avec le doute et la crainte des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. La violence, chez lui c'est une mécanisme de défense. Elle le sait, cela ne l'impressionne plus. Avant elle se serait débattue et aurait ordonné qu'il la lâche. Maintenant elle continue de le fixer faisant abstraction de la douleur. Il réaliserait, il comprendrait. Elle connaissait cette part de lui et ne la redoutait plus. Il avait simplement peur de voir s'écrouler leur nouvel équilibre. Ils possédaient un charmant appartement dans le Stockholm moldu. Lui avait réussit à trouver un poste de maître des potions et elle, elle jonglait entre l'hôpital et les cours magistraux à l'université qu'elle donnait. Ils commençaient même à nouer quelques bonnes relations. Après tant d'années séparés, après des mois à se voir seulement les fins de semaine dans un vieux manoir à l'abandon, ils avaient réussit à atteindre leur but. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à tout mettre en péril. Ça le terrorisait totalement.

\- Parce que je suis prête à nous assumer.

Elle était déterminée et le défiait clairement du regard de lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Il soupira, déjà usé de cette dispute. Il n'avouerait pas que son cœur avait raté un battement à l'entente de cette simple phrase. _Nous assumer_.

\- Alors fait tes bagages, le portoloin part demain matin.

Il acceptait de prendre le risque. Il ne choisissait plus la facilité comme il avait pu le faire avant. Il se battrait pour eux et leur avenir.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai pris le temps de sortir de ma tête et puis si vous voulez laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis qui sera toujours constructif, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Bonne journée, soirée, nuit à vous et à bientôt !**


End file.
